


Clean Up in the History Section

by BBCGirl657



Series: Jared Leto One-shots [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Alexander (2004) RPF, American Actor RPF, American Singers RPF, Dallas Buyers Club (2013) RPF, Requiem for a Dream (2000) RPF, Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has been spending quite a lot of time at the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Up in the History Section

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Clean Up in the History Section // Уборка В Исторической Секции](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376599) by [Nastya_30STM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastya_30STM/pseuds/Nastya_30STM)



Jared grabbed his keys from the counter and slipped his shades onto his face. 

“Where are you going?” Shannon asked him. 

“To the library. I need some books for research”, Jared said.

“You know you could just do research here on the computer”, Tomo said. 

“Unless you have another reason for going to the library”, Shannon teased him. 

Jared said nothing and left the house. 

* * *

He stood in the history section, picking various books off the shelves and flipping through them. 

It’d been an hour and he hadn’t seen her yet. 

A pink streak caught his eye and he looked up. 

He glanced up and saw her looking at him. 

It was like all time had stopped.

He offered a goofy smile and a small wave. He saw her giggle, causing him to blush. 

She walked over to a bookshelf to grab a book.

There was a ladder right next to where she was standing and a worker was holding several heavy books in his hands. 

The guy looked like he was struggling with the books. 

Jared’s legs had never moved so quickly in his life. He grabbed the girl around the waist and pulled her back as both the books and they hit the ground.

The loud boom startled everyone in the library. 

The girl sat up. She spun around and saw exactly who had grabbed her. 

Jared, who had smacked his head on the floor, opened his eyes. His vision was a bit fuzzy, but his eyes focused on the pink streak in the girl’s hair.

“Jared? Jared, are you okay?” she asked him.

Jared smiled. “You know my name”, he said. 

She giggled. “Well, it’s a good thing you know your name”, she said. 

“What’s yours?” he asked her. 

She smiled and said, “It’s Iris”. Iris could hear a buzzing noise coming from Jared’s pocket. She reached into his jeans and pulled out his Blackberry. She clicked the answer button. “Hello?” she asked.

“Wow. He goes to the library and ends up fucking a girl”, Shannon said. 

“I’m guessing you’re his brother, Shannon”, Iris said, “Jared’s had a bit of an accident and I think he might have a concussion. Jared, don’t close your eyes!” She hung up on Shannon and slapped Jared across the face. “We need to get you something to keep you from falling asleep”, Iris said. She helped him up and they made their way to the coffee shop. She ordered Jared a black coffee, while she checked the back of his head. “Well, it doesn’t look like you broke the skin, but you’ve got quite a big knot. Does this hurt?” she asked him, pressing down on it.

“Ow! Fuck, woman!” Jared cursed.

“Sorry”, she said fixing his pink hair. She sat down across from him. “Are you feeling dizzy or nauseous?” she asked him. 

“I feel fine. Honestly”, he told her. 

“I think you’d better call your brother and have him take you home. I don’t want you getting into a wreck because of me”, she said. 

“This streak is new”, he said, twirling some of it around his finger.

Iris blushed and said, “Yeah. I…uh…got it done because of you. I decided I liked your hair so much that I wanted to try it for myself”. 

Jared pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Iris and him and tweeted: _@jaredleto Pink hair. Who wears it best?_ He also sent a text to Shannon about picking him up. 

About an hour later, Shannon and Tomo showed up. 

“You must be the girl who answered his phone”, Shannon said, “Thanks for helping my brother”.

“It’s nothing”, she told him. 

Shannon handed Tomo his keys and took Jared’s keys from him. 

The four walked out to the parking lot. 

Jared got into his car and rolled the window down. “Can I see you again?” he asked. 

Iris smiled and pecked him on the lips. “If you want to, you know where to find me”, she told him and went back inside.

“So that’s the real reason you go to the library”, Shannon said. 

Jared simply smirked as he slipped his shades onto his face.


End file.
